pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
All Souls College, Oxford
| full_name = The Warden and the College of the Souls of all Faithful People deceased in the University of Oxford | latin_name = Collegium Omnium Animarum | named_for = Feast of All Souls | established = 1438 | sister_college = Trinity Hall, Cambridge | head_label = Warden | head = Prof Sir John Vickers | JCR_president = None | undergraduates = None | MCR_president=None | graduates = 4 (2009) | latitude = 51.753279 | longitude = -1.253041 | shield = | blazon = Or, a chevron between three cinquefoils gules. | homepage = Homepage | boat_club = Contact }} The Warden and the College of the Souls of all Faithful People deceased in the University of Oxford or All Souls College is one of the constituent colleges of the University of Oxford in England. Unique to All Souls, all of its members automatically become Fellows, i.e., full members of the College's governing body. It has no undergraduate members, but each year recent graduates of Oxford and other universities compete in "the hardest exam in the world" for Examination Fellowships. It is one of the wealthiest colleges with a financial endowment of £236m (2007) but because the College's only source of revenue is its endowment, it ranks nineteenth among Oxford colleges with respect to total income.Finance, All Souls College, Oxford. The college is located on the north side of the High Street and also adjoins Radcliffe Square to the west. To the east is The Queen's College and to the north is Hertford College. The current Warden is Professor Sir John Vickers, a graduate of Oriel College, Oxford. History The College was founded by Henry VI of England and Henry Chichele (fellow of New College and Archbishop of Canterbury), in 1438. The Statutes provided for the Warden and forty fellows — all to take Holy Orders; twenty-four to study arts, philosophy and theology; and sixteen to study civil or canon law. The College's Codrington Library was built with the bequest of Christopher Codrington, sometime governor of the Leeward Islands. Today the College is primarily an academic research institution. There are now no undergraduate members, but All Souls did once have them, especially around the early 17th century, introduced by Robert Hovenden (who was Warden of the college from 1571 to 1614) to provide servientes. The downside of this soon appeared, and the college decided to get along without them again, although four Bible Clerks remained on the foundation until 1924.History page 3, All Souls College, Oxford (accessed 11 March 2008). One such was the Rev. Thomas Forster Rolfe (born 1855), an undergraduate at All Souls from 1874–1878. Joseph Keble (1632–1710) was another undergraduate of the college. The Codrington Library The All Souls library (formally known as the Codrington Library) was founded through a bequest from Christopher Codrington (1668–1710), a Fellow of the College. Christopher Codrington bequeathed books worth £6,000, in addition to £10,000 in currency. This bequest allowed the library to be built and endowed. Christopher Codrington was born in Barbados, and amassed his fortune from plantation slavery.James Walvin, Slavery and the Building of Britain, BBC. The library was completed in 1751, and has been in continuous use since then. The modern library comprises some 187,000 items, about a third of which were published before 1800. The collections are particularly strong in Law, History, and Classics. Fellowships Examination Fellowships Around 500 Oxford undergraduates who receive a First, and other Oxford students with equivalent results in their bachelor's degrees"Examination Fellowships 2010" All Souls College, Oxford during the previous three years, are eligible to apply for Examination Fellowships of seven years each; several dozen typically do so. Two, one, or no fellowships are awarded each year."The Soul of All Souls" TIME, 19 May 1961. The competition, offered since 1878 and open to women since 1979, takes place over two days in late September, with two examinations of three hours each per day: * Two are on subjects of the candidates' choice. Options include Classics, English Literature, Economics, History, Law, Philosophy, and Politics. * Two are on general subjects. For each examination candidates choose from a list three questions, such as **"'If a man could say nothing against a character but what he could prove, history could not be written' (Samuel Johnson). Discuss." **"Should the Orange Prize for Fiction be open to both men and women?" **"Does the moral character of an orgy change when the participants wear Nazi uniforms?" * Candidates who choose Classics as their subject have a translation examination on a third day. * Before 2010 candidates also faced another examination, a free-form "Essay" on a single, random word.Mount, Harry. "All Souls, Oxford should continue to put genius to the test" The Daily Telegraph, 19 May 2010.Lyall, Sarah. "Oxford Tradition Comes to This: ‘Death’ (Expound)" The New York Times, 27 May 2010. Four to sixWainwright, Tom. "The most glittering prize" The Daily Telegraph, 8 January 2005. finalists are invited to the viva voce or oral examination, then dinner with the about 75 members of the college. About one dozen Examination Fellows are at the college at any one time. There are no teaching or research requirements; they can study anything for free at Oxford with room and board. As "Londoners" they can pursue approved non-academic careers if desired, as long as they pursue academia on a part-time basis and attend weekend dinners at the college during their first academic year. each Examination Fellow receives a stipend of £14,842http://www.all-souls.ox.ac.uk/content/Examination_Fellowships_2011:_Further_Particulars annually for the first two years; the stipend then varies depending on whether the Fellow pursues an academic career. Notable candidates Successful *Leo Amery (1897), politician *Isaiah Berlin (1932), philosopher *George Earle Buckle (1877), journalist *Lord Curzon (1883), Viceroy of India *Geoffrey Dawson (1898), journalist *Matthew d'Ancona (1989), journalist *Quintin Hogg, politician and philosopher *Douglas Jay (1930), politician *Keith Joseph, politician *Cosmo Gordon Lang (1888),"Sir William Anson" Archbishop of Canterbury *Jeremy Morse, banker *John Redwood (1972), politician *A. L. Rowse (1925), historian and poet *Marcus du Sautoy,"Is the All Souls College entrance exam easy now?" The Guardian, 17 May 2010. mathematician *Lord Chancellor Simon (1897), politician *William Waldegrave (1971), politician *Richard Wilberforce,Shepherd, Jessica. "The word on Oxford University's All Souls fellows exam is: axed" The Guardian, 14 May 2010. jurist *Bernard Williams (1951),http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/williams-bernard/ philosopher Unsuccessful *Hilaire Belloc (1895), author *John Buchan (1899),Godine, David R. and Andrew Lownie. John Buchan: the Presbyterian cavalier (1995), pp. 60-61. author and Governor General of Canada *Lord David Cecil, author *H. L. A. Hart (1929, 1930), philosopher *William Holdsworth (1897), academic *Harry Mount (1994), journalist *Ramsay Muir (1897), politician *Alfred Denning *Hugh Trevor-Roper, historian Subjects of the "Essay" *"bias" *"censorship" *"chaos" *"charity" *"comedy"Hensher, Philip. "'Comedy' was the word for my exam" The Independent, 24 May 2010. *"conversion" (1979) *"corruption" *"culture" (1914)Little, Reg. "One-word exam ending" The Oxford Times, 20 May 2010. *"diversity" (2001) *"error" (1993) *"harmony" (2007) *"innocence" (1964) *"integrity" (2002) *"mercy" *"miracles" (1994) *"morality" *"novelty" (2008) *"originality" *"possessions" (1925) *"reproduction" (2009) *"style" (2005)"Sample Fellowship Exam, Oxford University's All Souls College" The New York Times, 27 May 2010. *"water" (2006) Other fellowships Other categories of fellowship include Senior Research Fellows, Post-Doctoral Research Fellows, Fifty-Pound Fellows (open only to former Fellows no longer holding posts in Oxford) and Distinguished Fellows. There are also many Professorial Fellows who hold their fellowships by reason of their University post. Customs Every hundred years, and generally on 14 January, there is a commemorative feast after which the fellows parade around the College with flaming torches, singing the Mallard Song and led by a "Lord Mallard" who is carried in a chair, in search of a legendary mallard that supposedly flew out of the foundations of the college when it was being built.British Folk Customs http://www.information-britain.co.uk/customdetail.php?id=59 During the hunt the Lord Mallard is preceded by a man bearing a pole to which a mallard is tied - originally a live bird, latterly either dead (1901) or carved from wood (2001). The last mallard ceremony was in 2001Daily Telegraph 15 January 2001: http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/uknews/1314859/Mallard-leads-Oxford-fellows-a-merry-dance.html and the next will be held in 2101. The precise origin of the custom is not known but it dates from at least 1632.HOLE, Christina, English Custom and Usage, London, Batsford, 1941, p.28: "...we know that the custom existed at least as early as 1632, for in that year Archbishop Abbot censured the College for a riot "in pretence of a foolish Mallard". Fellows Past and current fellows of the College have included: *Leo Amery *Andrew Ashworth *F. W. Bain *Max Beloff *Sir Isaiah Berlin *Margaret Bent *Tim Besley *Peter Birks *Malcolm Bowie *Peter Brown (historian) *Sir Julian Bullard *Myles Burnyeat *Lionel Butler *Sir Raymond Carr *David Caute *Alasdair Clayre *Christopher Codrington *G. A. Cohen *Peter Conrad *George Nathaniel Curzon *Matthew d'Ancona *David Daube *David Dilks *Michael Dummett *Sheppard Frere *Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, 3rd Marquess of Salisbury *Gabriel Gorodetsky *Andrew Harvey *Reginald Heber *Rosemary Hill *Quintin Hogg, Baron Hailsham of St Marylebone *Christopher Hood *John Hood *Sir Michael Howard *E. F. Jacob *Sir Keith Joseph *Colin Kidd *Leszek Kołakowski *Cosmo Gordon Lang *T. E. Lawrence *Sir Jeremy Lever QC *Sir Edward Chandos Leigh *Thomas Linacre *Vaughan Lowe QC *Sir Colin Lucas *Noel Malcolm *Sir John Mason *Edward Mortimer *Max Müller *Patrick Neill *Avner Offer *David Pannick QC *Derek Parfit *Anthony Quinton *Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan *John Redwood *A. L. Rowse *Peter Salway *Graeme Segal *Amartya Sen *Patrick Shaw-Stewart *Gilbert Sheldon *Boudewijn Sirks *Alfred C. Stepan *Joseph E. Stiglitz *Adam Thirlwell *Sir Guenter Treitel *Sir John Vickers *William Waldegrave *Martin Litchfield West *Richard Wilberforce *Sir Bernard Williams *E. F. L. Wood, 1st Earl of Halifax *Llewellyn Woodward *Patrick Wormald *Sir Christopher Wren *Crispin Wright *R. C. Zaehner Chapel Built between 1438 and 1442 it remained largely unchanged until the Commonwealth - Oxford having been a Royalist stronghold, suffered a certain amount of the Puritans' wrath. The 42 misericords date from the Chapel’s building, and show a family resemblance to the misericords at Higham Ferrers as they were, also, possibly carved by Richard Tyllock. Sir Christopher Wren was a Fellow from 1653 and in 1658 produced a sundial, which was placed on the South wall of the Chapel, until it was moved to the quadrangle in 1877. During the 1660s a screen was installed, which was based on a design by Wren. However, this screen needed to be rebuilt by 1713. By the mid-19th century, much work was needed and so, today's chapel is heavily influenced by Victorian ideals. Gallery Image:AllSoulsCollegeOxford20040124CopyrightKaihsuTai.jpg|The gates on Radcliffe Square File:1 all souls college oxford 2012.jpg|A view of All Souls' College quadrangle from its Radcliffe Square gate Image:The south east corner of Radcliffe Square from above.jpg|The south eastern corner of All Soul's College, abutting Radcliffe Square Image:The All Souls College Quad from St Marys.jpg|All Souls Quad abutting High Street Image:All souls from new college lane.jpg|All Souls College as viewed from New College Lane Image:All souls.jpg|All Souls College at twilight References External links * All Souls College Official website. * Current Examination Fellows * Virtual Tour of All Souls College Category:1438 establishments in England * Category:Colleges of the University of Oxford Category:Educational institutions established in the 15th century Category:Grade I listed buildings in Oxford Category:Grade I listed educational buildings Category:Nicholas Hawksmoor buildings Category:Buildings and structures of the University of Oxford